Saying Goodbye
by KayleyWulf
Summary: Kyle is leaving and Ike doesn't know what to do... Cryle... minor Tophlovski. Ike's POV


Graduation happened fast.. And next thing I knew it was the day. I looked at his boyfriend, then him. Craig had been very quiet the past week. Not that I'd been very talkative either but I wasn't even really home a lot that week. My summers were busy. But this day. I would never miss this day.

Kyle kissed my head and hugged me even though I was almost his height now. I just stood there. Craig cursed and looked away. This day was sad already and his flight didn't leave for an hour.. I took his hand when he tried to pull away finally. He stopped and looked at me with a slightly agitated and confused look. "Okay so you are both gonna stand here and let me say all the goodbyes yet you look sad like you'll miss me? I haven't gotten a peep out of either of you asshats and it's pissing me off!"

Everyone was quiet still, now we felt bad. The hot headed graduate pulled away from me easily and turned the other direction. "I might as well go say goodbye to the others again.."

With that we both reached for him. And in a moment I was around his waist with my head in his chest. Craig had his arms around his shoulders and his face in his hair. We were silent but Kyle seemed subdued for the moment. For that we were thankful. Slowly I felt his arms twine around me and he pulled me with him as he leaned back into his boyfriend. "You guys are like children sometimes I swear.."

Craig stayed silent as usual but I felt my words spill out in a, albeit spiteful, desperation. Words that after I heard them even I felt the cut of how harsh it was. Everyone winced. "I thought you promised not to leave me like mom and dad did.."

Kyle completely froze at my making him remember when he lost them and his first love all at once. I remember police at the door and Kyle was the only one to answer it. We were having dinner when they told us..

"I'm sorry.. I just-"

It was then I felt myself hit the ground. A crisp snap noise echoed in the air as I fell; He'd slapped me. _Yeah.. I deserved that.. _Craig was shocked by my words and Kyle's reaction. When I saw his face I knew I had hurt him and now he really was mad. "Why the hell would you compare this to **_that_**?!"

I waited for another slap to the face but got a hug instead. The mighty Kyle Broflovski was on his knees hugging me with a weak hold, his head on my shoulder. "Ike I love you more than anyone else in the world. We are all we have, I know.. I am never going to let what happened to them happen to me.. I know you miss them. I do too. I miss mom and dad and Christophe…"

At that last word his voice broke so he stopped. Craig just listened and watched us. He was always good at staying out of things. I held my brother with great apology. "I miss Christophe too, Kyle.. I'm sorry.. It just feels like I'm never going to see you again.."

Craig finally added then, "You didn't even leave a change of clothes in our room.."

Kyle stood and helped Ike up. "It's not like I took half the furniture or anything, geez.."

Craig snapped at him then, "Don't give me that shit you know what I mean.."

Kyle glared at his boyfriend with a challenging look that was easily returned. Then a small girl hugged the red heads leg. "Kywe are you leabin then?"

All his anger deflated at seeing the small toddler's big green eyes. "Yes. I'm going to New York today.. So I need you to keep these two idiots in line for me.."

Both Craig and I glared at him for that one and just felt small at hearing a very confident. "I WILL!"

Kyle looked so victorious in that moment. I took Michelle and let Craig give his 'proper' goodbyes to Kyle. I walked off and sat against the car so we didn't have to see. _It's bad enough they do the thing when we are home.._Kyle got in the car and waved to us. Craig pulled me back against his chest and held me there as Kyle backed out.. he knew what I wanted. I wanted to chase the car and yell and cry and just tell him that I hated him for leaving and I know that's not what Kyle needs..

"You think he'll be okay without us? Shouldn't we see him off?" I asked up to the brooding male I'll probably never outgrow..

"No, he has Kenny and the other three seeing him off then Kenny is bringing the car back. We'll all play games when he gets back here with it." Was his calm reply..

We all went inside and sat in the living room. I played with Michelle as Craig watched TV. "So do you think we will visit him any?"

"I will make sure of it..kay, Ike?"

I nodded. _Maybe this guy is alright after all.._

* * *

_Okay so some of this doesn't make sense but the holes that need filled are :This is an excerpt from a story of mine. Kyle's parents are deceased. He and Ike are living with Craig and his daughter (that he had with red/rebecca a couple years before). It a lot longer than this but it was inspired by a prompt i saw on my tumblr for writers and i thought i would post it bc I haven't done much for the South Park Fandom in a while. Gomen_


End file.
